


Spin

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Minor Injuries, Motorcycles, Octane being Octane, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Makoa takes Octavio out for a ride on his motorcycle. Octavio wants to take it for a spin, but in true Octavio fashion it does not go well.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Octavio's eyes widened as soon as the garage door was lifted open, revealing the blue lowrider motorcycle inside. He stepped inside, entranced by the vehicle. He'd always liked bikes and owned a couple of dirt bikes back home. This was more a city bike. He hadn't ridden one like this before.   
"So, what do you think?" Makoa asked, closing the door of the garage from the inside, to give them some privacy to talk.   
"It's awesome," the runner replied quietly, inspecting the paint work and the chrome detailing. Honestly, I'm still surprised you even own a motorbike."   
Gibraltar laughed heartily at that.   
"Don't seem like the type?"   
"I mean...yeah. I can't imagine you riding around town in leathers," Octavio said, a sly smile spreading to his face. "Though now that I think about it...maybe I can." 

It was a nice change to have someone to take with him on today's drive. Normally, Makoa liked to take his bike out to clear his head, but it was nice to have Octavio accompany him this time. The runner was more than happy to jump on to the back, resting his hands on Gibraltar's shoulders in front; but he wasn't so happy about being asked to wear a helmet, which Makoa insisted on. They made their way out of the city, and onto a gravelly mountain trail that Makoa knew well. It wasn't very high up, but it still had a nice view of the outskirts of the city. Makoa slowed down to a stop, deciding it was a nice enough evening to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while. Octavio took the opportunity to immediately whip out his camera and begin snapping photos of the scenery. Gibraltar leaned back against the bike with folded arms, an amused smile on his face, as he observed the younger man at work.   
"Yo, do you know if there's any frogs around here?!"   
"I couldn't tell ya," Makoa relied, shaking his head. "Maybe there might be one or two, if you look hard enough."   
The speedster looked down at his camera screen, as he flicked through the pictures he'd taken grumbling to himself.   
"Eh, I don't wanna have to look for them. Sucks though. I was hoping to get some sweet frog shots."   
Makoa laughed quietly, a glint of endearment in his eye.   
"Sorry. I'll take ya to a rainforest next time."   
"For real?!"   
"Well, it...might give me a hard time findin' one round here but…".   
"How about _we_ take a photo instead?" Octavio asked, seeming to have already changed his tune.   
"Alright. Sounds good to me!"

Makoa waited patiently while Octavio set up the camera to his liking. He hadn't taken his tripod with him, so he had to use a large rock as a placeholder, which in turn, meant asking his companion to move the motorbike around several times until it was positioned how he wanted it.   
"Alright, timer's on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" the runner exclaimed, dashing into position.   
Gibraltar leaned against the front of the bike, while Octavio jumped onto the back, the pair smiling brightly as they struck a variety of poses. When the camera stopped capturing them, the runner shuffled himself along the faux leather seat, placing both of his hands on the handle bars, experimentally.   
"Hey, you mind if I take this baby for a spin?"   
Makoa raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Do you even know how to drive?"   
"Yeah, of course," Octavio replied, almost sounding offended at the question. "I've got bikes of my own back home."   
"Hmm...alright," Gibraltar replied, nodding his head though he was still a bit uncertain. "I gotta say, it's been a while since I've been on the back of a bike."   
"Huh?" the runner said, tilting his head like a confused puppy would. "Oh, no, no, compadre! I wanna take it out on my own! You can film me, so I'll have something to post on my socials tonight."  
"I don't know about this…".   
"Oh, come on!" Octavio persisted, a pout beginning to form on his scarred lips. "Please? I'm only gonna take it to the end of the track!"   
"You've never driven her before."   
"I'll go slow!"   
"You? _Slow?_ "   
"Yeah! Come on, I promise! _Pleeeeease?_ "  
Makoa always considered himself to be a man of strong will, but even he couldn't resist the wide eyed, puppy dog look Octavio was giving him as his hazel eyes bore into his own.   
"Alright...fine. But be careful. Take it easy."   
"Yepa!" the speedster exclaimed, victorious. "Go! Go! Grab my camera!" 

It took Makoa a few moments to figure out the device and how to get it into recording mode. He didn't use things like this often. He was more of a "live in the moment" kinda guy, but Octavio seemed fond of capturing his every memory, which was admirable in a way. The runner started the motorbike, humming contentedly at the satisfying purr it made under his touch as he revved the engine before speeding off.   
"Octavio! You forgot your helmet!" Gibraltar called after him, but the younger legend was already too far down the trail to hear him.   
Octavio couldn't help but think how awesome this was. This bike felt a lot different to drive than his bikes back home but there was something so sleek about it; classy almost. Maybe he should get one of these for himself. It was an incredible feeling, with the wind in his hair and the sun on his back, he was quickly beginning to understand why Makoa enjoyed this so much. However, he was so caught up in the moment, he hadn't realised the corner he was rapidly approaching was actually a dead end.   
"Mierda!"   
He pulled the breaks hard, causing the tyres to slip and slide on the combination of sand and gravel under them. The back of the bike began to drift, and he was unable to stop it; the steering of this bike felt a lot heavier than what he was used to. Both he and the vehicle ended up falling sideways, and he lost his balance, sending him tumbling to the ground while the bike skidded down the track getting stuck on a rock before it could go sailing over the edge.   
"Octavio!" Gibraltar called out to him, sprinting towards him. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"   
The runner sat up with a groan, rubbing the arm he'd landed on.   
"I don't think so. Hey! Did you get that on camera?! Did it look awesome?! Did it…".   
He trailed off when he noticed the other man's serious expression.   
Uh oh.  
The pair glanced towards the motorbike, that was lying a few feet away from them. It had definitely seen better days.   
"Fuck...Makoa, I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting the steering to be so heavy."   
The larger man took a few tentative steps towards it, crouching down slowly to inspect the damage. Octavio got to his feet, feeling somewhat wobbly after his fall. Something inside his chest shifted uncomfortably as he watched his companion run a hand over the scratched up paint job.   
Oh, he really fucked this time. 

* * *

A few days had passed, and Octavio was sitting in his room alone, glancing at his phone periodically. He hadn’t heard from Makoa in a few days and he was starting to think that maybe he was really angry with him about this whole situation. He hadn’t meant to damage his bike, but still he knew this was his fault and he’d texted Makoa telling him he’d pay to fix the damages but he hadn’t gotten a response. Octavio sighed and picked at the bandage around his wrist absentmindedly. If it wasn’t bad enough that Makoa wasn’t speaking to him, he’d also gotten an earful from Ajay for his stupidity, while she tended to his sprained wrist. He spun himself around in his office chair to face his computer monitor again. He’d just realised he’d ended up day dreaming when he was supposed to be editing the photos he’d taken. He’d gotten some pretty nice shots of the horizon but his heart felt heavy as soon as he’d gotten to the picture he and Makoa had taken. He really felt bad for what he’d done; he just hoped that Makoa would see that. 

Makoa hummed quietly to himself as he wiped down the countertop in his kitchen, after dinner. He had been looking forward to a relaxing evening in, until he heard a couple of fast paced knocks on his front door. Opening it, revealed a very timid looking Octavio; a sight few ever saw.   
“Hey, everything al-.”  
“Can we talk?” the younger legend blurted out, cutting him off which he immediately looked guilty for.   
Gibraltar stepped inside, allowing the runner into his home, who stood awkwardly toying with the strap of the bag he had slung over his shoulder, until his host gestured towards the couch and they both sat down.   
“You never replied to my texts about paying for the damage to the bike,” Octavio began, deciding it was best to get straight to the point. “Or...any of the other texts I sent before that.”  
Makoa rested his arm on the back of the couch, looking him over.   
“I just needed time to clear my head. I was actually gonna call you. But you beat me to the punch.”  
“I’m sorry. About the bike,” the runner continued. “Seriously, I’m so sorry. I know you love that thing and whatever it takes to fix it, I’ll pay for it.”   
“It’s fine. It’s just a couple of dents and scratches.”  
“Still...It was my fault so...I want to make it up to you.”   
He turned his attention to the bag he’d brought with him, pulling out a small parcel that was wrapped in literal toilet paper, before handing it to Makoa. He unwrapped it carefully, his heart warming when he found a framed copy of the picture he and Octavio had taken inside.  
“I, uh...know it’s probably dumb but...I like that photo alot,” the speedster said, looking at him a little more directly now. “I thought maybe you might want a copy if you want to still be...whatever it was that...we were.”   
Makoa glanced down at the picture and back to his guest. It was true that he and Octavio had never really spoken about the context of their relationship or what the time they spent together really meant. All Makoa knew was that despite what happened, Octavio was very special to him and he had missed him during their short period of not speaking.   
“So, yeah. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know how much that bike means to you and I get it if you don’t want to hang out anymore.”

Octavio exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, once he’d finished speaking. He was expecting Makoa to be angry with him, which is why he was so surprised when a larger hand came to rest on his, and he turned his face to meet a pair of brown eyes, looking into his own.  
“You didn’t think I would let this come between us did you?”  
The speedster shrugged.   
“I was expecting you to be more...mad.”   
“Oh, I was mad...or disappointed. That's why I didn't text you back. I needed time to think,” Makoa admitted, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I was upset. But then I realised how much worse it could’ve been if you were the one broken up. A bike can be replaced, Octavio. You can’t. You're okay and you've tried to make things right. That's all that matters. Why would I stay mad?”  
“I...dunno,” the runner replied. “I guess...I’m just used to people...doing that.”   
“Well...I won’t be one of those people.”   
The space between them fell quiet, and they exchanged a soft smile before Makoa spoke up again.   
“You’re...very special to me, Octavio. I hope you know that.”   
A blush found its way onto the younger legend’s freckled cheeks.   
“Like... _special_ special?”  
Makoa chuckled quietly, before answering.   
“Yeah.”  
“Oh,” Octavio laughed, and Gibraltar could hear the awkwardness behind it.  
“I’m...sorry if I just made this awkward. I thought-.”  
“No, no!” the runner cut him off, blushing harder. “I...I like you too! I just...didn’t think you…Ahh, I'm screwing this up too."  
They looked at eachother sheepishly, both beginning to laugh quietly, realising how oblivious they’d both been this whole time.   
“Octavio?”  
“Si?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Octavio nodded eagerly, leaning in as Makoa did the same, closing the distance between them until their lips met. The kiss they shared was full of fire and want, but was still tender as Makoa stroked his warm cheek gently, lulling Octavio into a sense of security he’s not sure he’s ever experienced before.   
“I’m still gonna pay for the bike,” Octavio whispered when they pulled apart, remaining a nose distance from one another. "Maybe next time I can show you mine."   
Gibraltar chuckled quietly, before pulling him into his embrace once again.   
"I'd like that. But you have to promise you'll wear your helmet. I don't want any more accidents."   
"There won't be!" Octavio assured him, with a grin. I'm way better at driving my own bikes! But...okay, it's a deal. I'm gonna get an awesome custom helmet made! With decals! Oh, maybe you can get one too! We could match!" 

Makoa wasn’t sure at exactly what point Octavio Silva had found a place in his heart, but it didn’t really matter. For now, he was just happy to have him there by his side; and to have this memory they shared captured and framed. He was sure there would be many more like it, to come. 


End file.
